What Is This Mean
by ryeid
Summary: Disaat Elsword dkk. sedang mengejar Joaquin. Joaquin melempar bom yang membuat mereka semua menjadi aneh, seperti perubahan sifat, perubahan fisik dan lain-lain. Elsword sampe Add ada semua. Ratenya T supaya aman. Oh, iya pairingnya jangan terlalu di peduliin, ga akan ada banyak pairing momentnya.
1. Chapter 1

Halo! saya kembali lagi dengan fanfic, yah, yang pasti bacaan. Silahkan menikmati  
Oh iya ini class di cerita ini  
Elsword : Rune Slayer  
Aisha : Elemental Master  
Rena : Grand Archer  
Raven : Veteran Commander (sekalian merayakan updatenya VC walaupun saya gak tertarik)  
Eve : Code: Empress  
Chung : Iron Paladin  
Ara : Sakra Devanam  
Elesis : Blazing Heart  
Add : Lunatic Psyker

**What Is This Mean Chapter 1**

"Splash Explosion!" Elsword berteriak dan memunculkan sebuah rune yang berukuran cukup besar lalu meledakkannya tepat di depan Sullen Joaquin, Joaquin pun terpental tetapi di belakangnya Raven sudah menunggu dengan nasod-arm bersiap menembaknya  
"Napalm Granade" Teriak Raven sambil menembakan granat ke Joaquin granat itu meledak, lagi-lagi Joaquin pun terpental tetapi kali ini dia dapat menyeimbangkan kembali badannya lalu kabur  
"Sial, dia kabur lagi" Kata Elsword yang langsung berlari mengejar Joaquin bersama temannya. Tiba-tiba segelintir pasukan glitter muncul lalu semua orang pun menyerang glitter-glitter malang tersebut, dan tiba-tiba sebuah benda terjatuh yang ternyata bom Joaquin. Mereka semua pun dengan refleks melompat tetapi bom tersebut sudah meledak lebih cepat, mengeluarkan sebuah asap hijau dan mereka semua pun berjatuhan.

Rena terbangun dan melihat teman-temannya yang lainnya sedang terbaring di tanah dan menyadari ada sedikit yang aneh pada badannya tetapi tidak dihiraukan. Dia pun berdiri dan melihat teman-temannya yang lain, mereka semua tertidur. Akupun berjalan untuk membangunkan orang yang paling dekat dengannya, Aisha  
"Aisha sadarlah." Kata Rena sambil menggoyangkan badan Aisha  
"Uhh... Ada apa?" Tanya Aisha sambil berusaha berdiri  
"Entahlah tapi sepertinya Joaquin melempar bom yang membuat tidur. Sudahlah, kita bangunkan yang lainnya"  
"Baiklah" kata Aisha, dia pun membangunkan yang lainnya. Saat semuanya sudah bangun mereka pun mengejar Joaquin kembali tetapi hari sudah mulai gelap, dan mereka tahu bahwa mereka sudah tertidur lebih dari 4 jam. Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke rumah mereka.

**Rumah para makhluk (22.25)  
**"Haduhh... Udah capek-capek lari sana-sini malah kena jebakan" Elesis berkata sambil mengenyakkan dirinya di sofa  
"Ya tuh bener, ga dapet reward lagi" Timpal Elsword  
"Eh, Add kenapa ga kamu tendang aja tuh bom, kan jatuhnya di depan kamu" Kata Raven  
"Gue tendang ke mukalu! Lu nasod jadi-jadian" Jawab Add dengan kesal  
"Ngajak ribut nih makhluk terkutuk" Balas Raven yang sudah mempersiapkan nasod-armnya, dan Add pun mengaktifkan nasod-armornya  
"Rumah ini hancur cariin rumah lain lho" Rena berbicara, kata-kata Rena menghentikan mereka berdua yang akan menghancurkan rumah  
"Udah ah, ke kamar dulu" Kata Raven  
"Oh, bener juga udah jam segini. Aku juga tidur" Ara berbicara dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Yang lainnya juga setuju dan pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing

**Chapter 1 selesai**

Elsword : "Selesai gitu aja?!"  
Chung : "Kamu enak Els, aku sama Eve ga kebagian ngomong sama sekali"  
Eve : "..."  
Raven : "Woi, Author setengah jadi. Masa cuman gini aja?"  
Author : "Balonnya kempes"  
Raven : "Yang bener jawabnya!"  
Author : "Billingnya abis"  
Elesis : "Situ kan punya PC sendiri di rumah, ada internet lagi"  
Author : "Salahin tuh si Raven, gara-gara dia update jadi harus main di warnet"  
Add : "Eh, bego. Lu kan nyimpen data fanfic ini di flashdisk"  
Author : "Oh iya gue bego. Gue lanjutin di rumah deh."

**Mohon maaf karena kebegoan sang Author jadi fanfic ini dilanjutkan kembali**

**Chapter 1 Lanjut!**

**Keesokan harinya (06.02)  
**Di suatu pagi yang cerah ini, di mana burung masih bisa terbang tanpa ditembaki pemburu, Orang berjalan tanpa harus repot tengok kanan-kiri takut ditabrak kendaraan. Disinilah mereka hidup, para pahlawan mereka semua berjumlah 1, 2, 4, 7, 9. 9 Orang. Di rumah besar hadiah bagi penyelamat Elrios, rumah yang tenang dan sangat dih-  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Chung berteriak dan membangunkan semua penghuni rumah tersebut. Dengan cepat Add, yang kamarnya paling dekat dengan Chung, berlari ke kamarnya dan membuka pintunya. Tetapi sebelum itu Raven berteriak  
"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Add pun menjadi bingun mau mendatangi siapa dulu, dan Elsword pun muncul lansung memberi tanda agar Add mendatangi Raven

**Kamar Raven (06.03)  
**Add pun masuk ke kamar Raven dan tak melihat Raven, setelah meneliti ruangan dia melihat ada sebuah benda terselimuti oleh selimut, Add pun membuka selimut itu. Add melihat Raven yang tubuhnya mengecil  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Add tertawa terbahak-bahak

**Kamar Chung (06.03)  
**Elsword pun masuk ke kamar Chung dan melihat Chung sedang berdiri di depan kaca sambil memeriksa badannya  
"Chung ada apa?" Tanya Elsword sambil menghampirinya, Chung membalik badan dan melihat Elsword mendekatinya  
"Ah, ini, jadi, sebenarnya, Eh" Chung ingin berbicara tapi sepertinya dia sendiri kebingungan  
"Tenanglah Chung" Elsword memegang kedua pundak Chung. Elsword melihat ada yang aneh pada Chung, teteapi dia tidak tahu apa  
"Eh, sebenarnya, uhm, aku tidak tahu, ah" Elsword pun melihat ada yang menonjol di bagian dada Chung  
_"Hah, Chu-" _  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Elsword yang sedang membatin terganggu oleh suara tertawa Add  
_"Kenapa tuh si Add? Ketawanya keras banget" _Elsword kembali membatin, dan melihat para perempuan lainnya sudah mendatangi daerah tersebut dan juga keheranan dengan suara tertawa tersebut, Elsword pun memberi tanda baik-baik saja dan mereka semua pergi kekamar Raven begitu pula Elsword dan Chung

**Kamar Raven (06.05)  
**Semua orang (kecuali Add sama Raven) datang kek kamar Raven dan melihat Raven yang menjadi anak kecil sementara Add masih guling-gulingngan di lantai  
"HAHAHAHAHHA!" semua orang yang lainnya pun ikut tertawa sementara Raven menatap dengan kesal  
"Udah! Kalian diem" Kata Raven kesal  
"A, Abisnya Ven kamu, kamu kan sangar, masa jadi anak kecil" Elsword membalas dengan terputus karena sedang tertawa.  
**(06.23)  
**Akhirnya tawa-tawa itupun mereda (kecuali Add yang masih guling-guling di lantai)  
"Ok, terus Ven, kenapa kamu bisa jadi kecil gitu?" Tanya Rena  
"Aku juga gak tahu, pas aku bangun dah jadi kayak gini" Balas Raven  
"Apa gara-gara bom si Joaquin kemarin?" Tanya Elesis  
"Tapi harusnya kita juga kan" Balas Ara  
"Apa ada lagi disini yang berubah?" Eve bertanya ke semua orang, dan melihat Chung mengacungkan tangan  
"Chung, kamu kenapa. Persaan sama-sama aj-" Kata-kata Rena terpotong setelah melihat apa yang berubah dari Chung, yang lainnya juga melihatnya  
"CHUUUNNGGGGG!?" Mereka semua berteriak terkecuali Elsword yang sudah tau

**Ruang keluarga (07.42)  
**"Ok, jadi. Raven jadi anak kecil sama Chung jadi perempuan. Ada lagi yang ngerasa aneh?" Tanya Ara  
"Belum ada lagi kayaknya" Bales Rena  
"Jadi efeknya ini acak, kalo gitu siapin diri aja" Kata Chung  
"Oh, iya Ven. Aku inget aku pernah baca komik detektif yang kejadiannya sama kayak kamu, cuman di komik itu dia diapksa minum obatnya, kalo gak salah nama obatnya APTX berapa gitu" Kata Aisha si kutu buku  
"Yah, semoga aja aku jadi kayak si kecil Ryven ini" Timpal Add sambil mengejek Raven  
"Ngajak berantem lagi Add" Kata Raven sambil bersiap dengan nasod-armnya dan pedangnya. Dengan sedikit kesusahan.  
"Ooh... si kecil bisa megang pedang rupanya" Add memanas-manaskan Raven lantas Raven pun jadi overheat.  
"Kyaa!" Tiba-tiba Elesis jatuh dari kursinya, dan Rena pun tiba-tiba terloncat karena kaget  
"Kenapa tiba-tiba jatuh, Sis" Tanya Aisha  
"Ah, gak apa-apa" Balas Elesis  
"Ada apa kakak?" Tanya Elsword yang baru dateng  
"Eh!" Aisha terkejut  
"Hm, mengapa anda terlihat terkejut?" Elsword bertanya  
"ELSSS! Ngomongmu jadi sopan" Kata semua orang yang ada di sana, eh tunggu Eve termasuk lho...

"Kebakaran!" Orang-orang berteriak  
"Hah! Kebakaran di mana" Tanya Add  
"Di otaknya si Author" Balas seseorang  
"Ya, benar sekali. Otakku terbakar jadi sampe segini dulu cerita ini :P. Oh, iya dan terima kasih sudah membaca. Mohon reviewnya XD"  
"Mohon tunggu, mengapa anda membuat saya menjadi berbicara dengan santun seperti ini?" Tanya Elsword  
"Itu karen-" Kata-kata Author terputus karena apinya sudah menyebar sampai tempat itu

**Chapter 1 benar-benar selesai**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo kembali lagi dengan makhluk terkutuk dari galaksi andromeda dengan fanficnya yang ada di website planet bumi  
Pertama-tama saya akan mengucapkan "Selamat membaca"  
Kedua saya akan mengucapkan "Ngapain baca tulisan ini cepet baca!"

**This Day is Worse Enough**

"ELSSS! Ngomongmu jadi sopan" Kata semua orang yang ada di sana  
"Tunggu, kata-kata anda sekalian tepat. Mengapa saya berbicara dengan santun?" Kata Elsword  
"Berarti efek obat Joaquin buat si Elsword jadi sopan dong" Kata Aisha  
"Ahaha!" Raven dan Add tertawa kepada Elsword  
"Enak juga efeknya si Elsword, menguntungkan bagi orang lain" Kata Rena  
"Jika anda bermaksud untuk merendahkan saya, saya dapat sangat merasa terhina. Tetapi kakakku, ada apa ini? Mengapa kakak berteriak?" Kata Elsword  
"Eh, oh iya. Kenapa ya?" Kata Elesis yang juga terlihat bingung  
"Jika begitu, saya sepertinya tidak akan berbicara lagi untuk satu hari ini" Kata Elsword lalu pergi meninggalkan sekumpulan orang lainnya  
"Eh, iya kita juga ngapain ke sini, udah balik lagi aja" Kata Aisha dan mereka semua akan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing  
"Oh, iya Chung kamu kan perlu baju baru" Kata Rena  
"Bener juga tuh" Kata Chung  
"Kalo soal itu biar aku aja yang urus" Kata Eve sambil menepukkan tangannya dua kali dan Ophelia pun muncul di sebelahnya  
"Ratuku ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Ophelia  
"Aku ingin kau membantuku memilihkan bahan dan design baju yang cocok untuk Chung" Eve memerintahkan Ophelia lalu pergi menuju kamarnya sambil memberi isyarat agar Chung mengikutinya  
"Sesuai titah" Kata Ophelia yang lalu menyusul ratunya  
"Tunggu, aku ikut" Kata Rena yang juga mengikuti Eve  
"Aku juga" Kata Aisha yang mengikuti Rena  
Elsword, Raven, Ara, Elesis, dan Add tetap menetap di ruang keluarga. Elsword diam seribu bahasa sambil entah memikirkan apa. Raven, Sedang browsing acara TV. Ara, dia lagi mau nyiram tanaman di luar. Elesis, lagi baca majalah. Add, dia lagi entah ngotak-ngatik alat-alat dari kantong ajaibnya(?)  
"Beberapa potongan kapal BC (Black Crow) 370-200 telah di temukan di teluk yang menghubungkan Velder dan Hamel akan ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, tapi sebelumnya diduga kapal ini di bajak oleh mantan kapten Black Crow, Raven. Tetapi setelah dikonf-" Kata-kata orang itu terputus karena Raven telah mengganti salurannya  
"Cih, berita sampah" Raven berkata pada dirinya sendiri  
"Sama kayak tersangkanya, sampah" Timpal Add  
"Masih ngajak berantem" Kata Raven  
"Haha, ada yang ga nyadar badannya yang m-" kata-kata Add terputus oleh nada dering handphonenya, Add pun mengambilnya dan melihat pesan di handphonenya yang ternyata dari Lowe  
_"Oi, Add. Futsal yok, gw kurang 2 org nih. Ajak si Raven kalo terpaksa. Gw tunggu di Ruben." _Setelah Add membaca pesan tersebut, dia pun membalasnya  
_"Ok, gw ke sana. Si Raven ga bisa ikut dia lg galau. Gw kenal satu orang lagi yang bisa main, gw ajak ok!" _Add membalas. Lalu Add pun pergi  
"Eh, Add mau ke mana?" Tanya si Raven  
"Gue mau main" Balas Add lalu menghilang  
**(12.51)  
**'Treneng, Tronong' Bel rumah itu berbunyi (itu bel atau apa?)  
"Aku aja" Kata Elesis yang langsung pergi, untuk mengecek siapa yang datang.

**Halaman (12.52)  
**Elesis melihat dari jendela orang yang membunyikan bel adalah Lowe, dia sedang merangkul Add disampingnya. Elesis pun keluar.  
"Hei, Elesis." Sapa Lowe  
"Apa?" Jawab Elesis  
"Enggak, gue Cuma bawa si Add" Kata Lowe, Elesis pun melihat si Add yang kayaknya berdiri sempoyongan  
"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Elesis  
"Dia mabok, gak tau kenapa pas lagi pulang gue ngeliat dia udah mabok. Lagi teriak-teriak ke patung, jadi gue anterin pulang" Jawab Lowe  
"Oh,gitu. Ya udah, makasih Lowe udah nganterin anak ini" Kata Elesis sambil nyeret si Add lalu masuk ke dalam rumah  
"Jujur aja gue ga pernah ngerti sama orang-orang di rumah ini" Lowe berbicara sendiri lalu pergi

**Ruang keluarga (12.58)  
**"Eh, Els tolong angkatin nih anak ke kamarnya" Kata Elesis, Elsword mengikuti perintah tanpa berkata (dan memang tidak mau)  
"Emangnya si Add kenapa?" Tanya Raven  
"Mabok-mabokan"  
"Dasar anak itu, untung ga ditangkep polisi" Raven berkata  
"Aku pulang" Kata Ara yang langsung menuju ke ruang keluarga  
"Oh, dari mana aja Ra?" Tanya Elesis  
"Cuman jalan-jalan ke taman" Balas Ara "Oh iya, Elesis. Kan yang ngebuat obat berefek aneh itu Joaquin, kenapa ga tangkep aja Joaquin buat bikin penawarnya" Kata Ara, Raven dan Elesis pun kayaknya baru nyadar  
"IITTTTUUUUU DDDIIIIAAAAA!" Kata Elesis dan Raven bersamaan  
"Kenapa aku bisa lupa" Kata Raven  
"Aku panggil yang lain dulu" Kara Elesis dan langsung menuju kamar Eve

**Kamar Eve (13.01)  
**"Chung, kalo modelnya gini juga bagus" Kata Aisha sambil memperlihatkan sebuah gambar baju di majalah yang modelnya sulit untuk dideskripsikan  
"Hahh... Aisha udah aku bilang aku peduli gak peduli sama baju yang aku pake"  
"Enggak boleh, kamu itu udah jadi perempuan. Kamu harus peduli sama penampilan" Protes Aisha, Chung hanya bisa pasrah dan merasa pusing setelah melihat beberapa baju yang dibuatkan Eve (sama Ophelia maksudnya)  
"Oh, iya. Aku harus ngirim surat ke ayahku. Kalo gak nanti aku balik ke Hamel gimana" Chung baru teringat  
"Bener juga tuh" Kata Rena  
"Ya udah aku mau kirim surat dulu" Kata Chung, yang akan keluar, sekalian kabur. Saat dia membuka pintu Elesis juga membukanya  
"Oh, halo Chung" Kata Elesis lalu melihat apa kah perempuan lainnya dikamar Eve dan semuanya lengkap  
"Kenapa Sis?" Kata Rena  
"Kenapa kita gak tangkep si Joaquin terus suruh dia buat obat penawarnya" Kata-kata Elesis menyadarkan orang lainnya yang kayaknya memang semuanya pikun atau otaknya kurang lancar kaya Authornya.  
_"Oh, ada harapan" _Kata Chung dalam hati, sementara yang lainnya kayaknya depresi karena gak kepikiran sama ide tersebut  
"Ya udah siap-siap aja kita berangkat langsung sekarang juga"

**Kamar Elesis (13.05)  
**_"Ok mana claymoreku" _Elesis membatin, dan dia pun menemukannya, mengambilnya lalu melemparnya seperti melihat setan

**Ruang keluarga (13.06)  
**"Sudah siap kakak?" Tanya Elsword yang melihat kakanya turun dari tangga  
"Si Add mana?" Tanya Chung  
"Dia mabok-mabokan" Jawab Raven  
"Elesis, pedangmu mana" Tanya Rena  
"Apa?" Tanya Elesis sedikit gugup, Elsword pun mengangkat pedangnya dan memperlihatkan pada kakaknya. Elesis pun kaget dan terlompat kebelakang sampai terduduk dan mukanya pucat  
"Kenapa?" Tanya Ara  
"Ga, itu kalo.." Kata Elesis terputus-putus  
"Takut ngeliat pedang" Kata Aisha straight-to-the-point dan yang lainnya pun kaget  
_"Elesis, orang yang 'mungkin' paling kuat se-antero negeri takut sama pedang" _Semua orang berpikir (kecuali Elesis sendiri)  
"Tenang aja Elesis. Pasti cuma efek obat Joaquin" Kata Eve sambil memegang tangan Elesis dan membantunya berdiri, Elesis pun mendapat ketenangan kembali  
"Baiklah, aku tinggal di rumah. Sekalian ngejagain anak mabok itu"  
"Oke kita berangkat" Kata Raven  
"Ven, masa kamu ikut" Kata Aisha  
"Ya iyalah" Balas Raven, tiba-tiba pedang Raven diambil dengan mudahnya oleh Elsword  
"Seperti mengambil sebatang permen dari seorang bayi" Kata Elsword  
"Lho, Els ngomongmu normal" Kata Chung  
"Dikarenakan tadi tidak ada perkataan yang perlu dibenarkan" Balas Elsword  
"Ooh..." Kata Chung, Elsword pun mengangkat Raven seperti anak kucing (diangkat lewat kerah belakangnya) lalu menaruhnya di sofa, Raven hanya duduk pasrah  
"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu" Kata Chung  
"Ya. Eh, tunggu dulu" Kata Elesis spontan, para pasukan penangkap Joaquin pun berhenti  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Elsword  
"Eve tanganmu hangat. Kamu manusia" Kata Elesis  
"APAAAA!" Teriak orang lainnya

**Chapter 2 selesai  
**

Ya! segini aja. Terima kasih sudah membaca.  
Saya udah ga ada ide lagi bua lanjutin chapter ini dan saya juga heran sendiri sama efek-efek samping untuk para makhluk lainnya XD

Balas Review :

The-Flame-lord617 :  
Hahaha! iya juga ya nasod-arm Raven jadi gimana ya?  
Anggap saja nasod-armnya ikut mengecil.  
Ya, disinilah lanjutannya silahkan membaca, tekan ctrl+w untuk kembali membaca XDDDD (haha!)

Dark-knight219 :  
Elsword jadi sopan itu tanda-tanda dunia ko'id XDDD

RainNight10715 :  
Ahahaha!  
APTX4869 aku udah lama ga baca Conan jadi udah lupa XDDDD (aku pikun)  
Ya, ya. Bisa juga Aisha telinga kucing tapi aku maunya yang efeknya merugikan walaupun akhirnya ada menguntungkannya. Aku stress di rumah mikirin efeknya buat Aisha T_T tolong bantu aku...

the girl writer :  
Add ngancurin rumah, dia bakal jadi pekerja buat bangun rumah seumur hidupnya lagi XDDDD

Ya! sekian saja dari saya silahkan baca chapter selanjutnya (pake mesin waktu dora*mon ke setahun kemudian trus baca fanfic ini)


	3. Chapter 3

Haha! Kembali dengan author gila nan stress ini  
Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf karena sudah tak mengupdate fanfic ini selama beberapa corettahuncoret coretabadcoret coretmileniumcoret minggu.  
Saya akan memberitahu bahwa chapter ini sangat gak nyambung  
Baiklah selamat membaca

**I Don't Care About this Day Anymore**

"APPPAAAAA!" Teriak semua orang terkecuali dan Elesis  
"Eve coba gandengan tangan" Kata Chung sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Eve pun hanya mengikutinya  
"Eve kamu... bener, bener manusia"Kata Chung, Eve pun terlihat kaget dan syok  
"A... Aku tidak mungkin manusia" Kata Eve  
"Moby, Remy cepat periksa keadaanku" Eve memerintahkan tetapi kedua nasod itu hanya diam  
"Moby, Remy! Cepat" Tetapi mereka berdua tetap diam Eve pun sedikit kesal  
"Oberon, Ophelia" Eve memanggil kedua pelayannya  
"Ophelia cepat periksa keadaan badanku" Perintah Eve  
"Maaf, tapi kami hanya mendengar perintah dari Ratu kami" Kata Ophelia  
"Aku Ratu kalian Eve!" Eve sudah terlihat kesal  
"Suara anda memang mirip tetapi ratu kami adalah nasod" Balas Ophelia, sementara Oberon yang memang ga punya sound-system berdiam  
"KALIAN!" Teriak Eve sambil bergegas menuju Oberon dan Ophelia bersiap menampar mereka  
_"WARNING: Threat Detected!" _Oberon melihat tulisan tersebut yang menunjuk pada Eve, dengan cepat Oberon pun menebas Eve, tetapi Elsword sempat menahan serangannya. Di atas Eve sudah bersiap Ophelia dengan listrik yang sudah tersimpan di tangannya, Ophelia pun menembakannya tetapi listrik tersebut tidak mengenai Eve melainkan Raven yang sedang menyelinap, karena nasod-armnya terbuat dari bahan yang dapat menghantarkan listrik dengan baik  
"Kenapa... gu... e?" Tanya Raven lalu Raven pun fainted. Ophelia pun meng-charge listrik lagi tetapi kali ini dia ditendang oleh Rena.

Ophelia is your next opponent  
What would you like to do? –Attack –Skill –Items –Run  
Rena is Attacking, Ophelia vital point is hit. Critical Hit!  
Ophelia take 9999999 damage (males mikir damagenya), Ophelia is defeated  
Rena got 1234567 exp

"Dafuq, tadi kenapa tarungnya gaya RPG?" Tanya Rena, sementara Elsword masih bertarung dengan Oberon, tiba-tiba Oberon jatuh pingsan (eh, emangnya nasod bisa pingsan)  
"Kamu apain Chung" Tanya Aisha kepada Chung yang sedang memegang sebuah laptop  
"Cuma di shutdown systemnya" Kata Chung sambil menutup laptopnya, lalu melihat ke arah Eve yang masih shock  
"Eve kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Aisha  
"Ya..." Jawab Eve  
"Sekarang sudah jelas kan kau itu manusia" Kata Ara  
"Sudahlah Eve kau istirahat saja dulu, tenangkan dirimu dulu" Kata Rena  
"Baiklah" Kata Eve lalu pergi ke kamarnya, sementara Elsword mengangkat Raven lalu melemparnya dengan gaya shoot 3 point tetapi langsung di ambil oleh Rena  
"Udah Els, dia ini bukan mainan" Kata Rena lalu menaruh Raven di sofa  
"Terlihat sama dimataku" Elsword berkata saat Rena sudah pergi  
"Sudahlah, kita berangkat saja sekarang" Keluh Aisha  
"Ayo!" Kata Elsword

**Suatu Tempat (16.21)  
**"Suppression" Ara berkata sambil menempelkan tangannya ke tanah lalu membuat daerah dengan gravitasi tinggi, semua glitter di daerah tesebut pun jatuh. Tak melewatkan kesempata Rena pun melompat tinggi menyiapkan anak panahnya  
"Aero Strafe" Kata Rena Lalu menembakkannya ke daerah gravitasi Ara, bersamaan saat anak panah tersebut bersentuhan dengan tanah anak panah tersebut meledak  
"Binding circle" Kata Aisha lalu membuat ruang penghenti waktu ke arah beberapa glitter assassins  
"Bagus. Kali ini akan kuperlihatkan kekuatanku yang baru!" Kata Els  
"Armageddon Blade!" Elsword berteriak sekeras mungkin dan menjulurkan pedangnya tapi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi  
"Woi, situ mau nyolong skill gue" Kata seorang lord knight yang tiba-tiba entah muncul darimana lalu memukul Elsword (Rune slayer) di punggungnya lalu menghilang kembali  
"Tadi itu doppelganger (tau bener tau salah nulisnya, i don't care -_-)" Kata Chung keheranan  
"Land Demolisher!" Kata Chung lalu melompat ke arah glitter yang waktunya masih terhenti dan menghantamkan destroyernya dengan kuat ke tanah, seekor glitter muncul dan dengan cepat menebas Chung dari belakang, tetapi dengan cepat Elsword menebas glitter tersebut sebelum berhasil menebas Chung  
"Tidak ada kerugian mempelajari sebuah teknik dari kakakku" Kata Elsword  
"Hehehe... Hebat juga kalian" Kata seorang dari arah hutan

**Ruang Keluarga (23.01)  
**"Kami pulang" Kata Chung  
"Ohh... Udah beres gimana?" Tanya Raven, Elsword masuk sambil menyeret Joaquin yang sedang pingsan  
"Udah ketangkep toh. Udah tau penawarnya apa?" Tanya Add  
"Belum makanya dibawa kesini" Jawab Aisha  
"Kalo gitu aku aja yang introgasi" Kata Elesis  
"Tapi bukankah kakak takut terhadap pedang?" Tanya Elsword  
"Pedang sih takut, tapi kan masih ada api" Kata Elesis sambil memunculkan api dari tangannya  
"Oh iya, pada ngapain aja tadi?" Tanya Rena  
"Biasa bersantai-santai" Kata Add  
"Situ enak nyantai, kita kecapekan" Kata Rena  
"Salah sendiri ninggalin gue" Kata Add  
"Ya udah aku tidur dulu dah ngantuk nih, kalian juga gak ngantuk gitu?" Kata Aisha sambil menuju ke kamarnya, sepertinya semunya setuju dengan ide Aisha dan pergi ke kamar masing-masing terkecuali Add  
"ada film Bruce Lee sekarang gue mau nonton" Kata Add yang tetap tinggal did ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi, sementara Joaquin dipakainya sebagai boneka latihan saat sedang iklan(kasian amat)

**Keesokan harinya, Kamar Raven (07.23)  
**"Ven! bangun Ven!" Teriak Ara  
"Hah! Kanapa?" Tanya Raven  
"Kamu itu, walaupun anak kecil masa sampe segitunya" Kata Ara dan melihat Add sedang tertawa terguling-guling di lantai, sementara Elsword dan Rena yang juga ada di situ tertawa.  
"Si Add kenapa?"Kata Raven dalam hati, lalu Raven pun menyadari bahwa kasurnya telah basah karena, kalian taulah yang membuat kasur seorang anak kecil basah yang biasanya karena anak tersebut gak buang air dulu sebelum tidur.  
_"Oh sh*t, masa gue ngompol di kasur" _Kata Raven dalam hati

**Ruang Makan (08.14)  
**"Kenapa tadi pada ketawa di atas?" Tanya Elesis yang sedang ngumpulkan piring sehabis makan bersama Aisha dan Chung  
"Si Raven-ngompol-di celana" Kata Add sambil berusaha menahan tawa  
"Kakak sudah bisa memegang pisau?" Tanya Elsword  
"Ya tadi dikit-dikit, tapi sekarang dah bisa" Kata Elesis  
"Aku mau mandi dulu" Kata Raven  
"Emang kamu bisa mandi sendiri Ven?" Tanya Rena  
"Gak tau juga sih" Kata Raven  
"Ya udah, terpaksa sekalian aku juga mau mandi" Kata Rena  
_"Ja, jangan jangan.." _Raven, Elsword, dan Add berpikir Raven akan mandi bersama Rena  
"Ah, tidak perlu Rena, Add sudah membuatnya di bawah kendalinya" Kata Elsword menghentikan Rena, Rena pun melihat Add sudah mengangkat Raven, diangkat lewat leher depannya alias dicekek  
"Liatnya aja udah ga aman" Kata Rena sambil mengambil Raven lalu membawanya  
_"Sialan lu Ven!" _Kata Elsword dan Add dalam hati

**Suatu tempat (11.02)  
**"Dengarkan dan jawab, apa penawar bom yang kau lempar itu?" Tanya Elesis kepada Joaquin  
"Heh" Jawab Joaquin, dengan cepat kaki Elesis melayang dan menendang Joaquin tepat di ulu hatinya  
"Penawarnya?" Tanya Elesis, tetapi Joaquin tetap diam, Elesis pun membuat api yang menempel di tangan Joaquin, Joaquin pun berteriak karena sakit  
"Ingin melanjutkan?" Tanya Elesis  
"Efek... yang kalian dapatkan saat ini hanya permulaan" Kata Joaquin  
"Maksudmu?" Tanya Elesis  
"Efek yang akan kalian dapatkan nanti akan lebih buruk bahkan untuk fisik atau mental kalian" Kata Joaquin  
"Lalu penawarnya?" Kata Elesis sambil membuat pedang dari api  
"Jangan harap" Kata Joaquin, Joaquin pun melihat pergelangan tangannya sudah tak menyatu lagi dengan lengannya  
"Pedang api ini setajam pedang sesungguhnya, jadi apa penawarnya?"  
"Hah! Saat ini hasil percobaanku yang akan menyerang semua orang, orang yang kau cintai kau sayangi semuanya akan mati! Bahkan teman dan adikmu!" sepersekian detik setelah Joaquin berbicara kepalanya sudah tak menyatu lagi dengan kepalanya  
"Dasar sampah!" Kata Elesis

**Ruang Keluarga (11.23)  
**"Bagaimana kakak?" Tanya Elsword, Elesis pun menjawab sambil menggelengkan kepalanya  
"Tapi, dia bilang kalau efek yang kita dapatkan sekarang baru permulaan dan dia bilang hasil percobaannya akan menyerbu kita, jadi kita hanya bisa bersiap" Kata Elesis  
"-rang! Mereka menjadi makhluk yang kanibalisme," Acara di televisi berbicara  
"Tunggu" Kata Elesis, Raven pun berhenti memindahkan channelnya  
"Mereka semua sepertinya terjangkit virus aneh, mereka menjadi seperti zombie. Tunggu ada orang di sini, hei, apa yang t...di ... itu... ka...kyaaa!.. mer-" Saluran tersebut pun menjadi biru  
"Jangan bilang kalau mereka pasukan Joaquin" Kata Aisha  
"Tempat tadi, taman dekat rumah di Elder kan?" Kata Eve  
"Baiklah semuanya bersiap!" Kata Ara, mereka semua pun bersiap dengan senjatanya  
"Bagaimana dengan senjata kakak?" Kata Elsword  
"Yah mungkin aku hanya bisa memakai pedangku untuk bertahan, sementara menyerang, aku tidak tau"  
"Add pinjemin beberapa nasodmu buat si Raven naekin atau kamu gendong si Raven" Kata Rena  
"Cih" Add mendecih, tapi akhirnya meminjamkan tiga nasod nya untuk dinaiki Raven  
"Baiklah Ayo!" Kata Elsword mereka pun keluar rumah  
"Woi, nanti dulu keluarnya jangan barengan sempit nih" Kata Raven

**-Tamat-**

Add : "Serius tuh, tamat di sini aja?"  
Author : "Oh, iya salah nulis"

**-Chapter 3 Selesai-**

Author : "Dah beres"  
Aisha : "Fanfic ini aneh, masa tiba-tiba ada zombie gitu"  
Author : "Memang aneh, tapi memang dari awal maunya kayak gini kok"  
Rena : "Hebat banget imajinasimu"  
Author : "Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah baca, sementara buat yang review maaf saya gak bisa bales lagi pegel"  
Raven : "Situ pegel ngapain?"  
Author : "Nyikat WC, nyetrika, dll. Itu adalah PR saya (pekerjaan rumah)"  
Elesis : "Itu sih kerjaan rumah beneran"  
Author : "Udah ah sampe sini aja. Dah..."


	4. Chapter 4

Halo ! kembali dengan author alien nan gila dan stress dan terkutuk dari andromeda ini :D  
Di cerita ini Mereka semua tinggal di pinggir kota Hamel jadi ini langsung di kota Hamel  
Makasih kepada para reviewers yang membuat saya inget saya punya cerita yang masih unfinished  
Dan ini chapter terakhir karena saya males ngetik dan udah punya ide cerita lain yang oneshot  
Pokoknya Silahkan membaca!  
Oh iya saya suka lupa nulis ini jadi sekarang saya tulis  
Elsword punya KoG, KillerCombo, pihak lainnya yang bersangkutan dan para karyawan yang bekerja di sana  
server Elsword di Indonesia dan pengurusannya oleh Netmarble  
punya para pembuatnya  
Ide cerita ini punya saya  
program pengolah kata yang saya pakai untuk menulis fanfic ini punya M****soft  
Perangkat yang anda gunakan untuk membaca cerita ini mungkin punya anda sendiri (kecuali yang minjem atau main di warnet)  
Langsung saja ke ceritanya

**Kota Hamel (12.14)  
**"Sepertinya di sini belum sampai ya?" Tanya Rena  
"Iya juga sih, kan Elder di Lurensia Hamel di Fluone "Kata Elesis  
"Oke kalo gitu aku kasih tau kabar ke Ayah aku dulu" Kata Chung lalu berlari ke arah istana Hamel  
"Aku temani, untuk berjaga-jaga" Kata Elsword yang langsung menyusul Chung  
"Oh, iya Eve. Kamu tarung gimana?" Tanya Aisha  
"Ah, aku masih ada Ferdinand. Entah kenapa Cuma dia yang kenal aku, walaupun kuat dia Cuma bisa dipanggil beberapa saat" Eve mengeluh  
"Terus kita ngapain disini?" Tanya Rena  
"Yah siapin makan minuman" Kata Add  
"Aku mau ngasih tau Penensio dulu" Kata Elesis dan mereka semua pun pergi menyiapkan persiapan masing-masing

**Istana Hamel, Ruang Tahta (12.22)  
**"Yang mulia" Kata seorang prajurit menghampiri Raja Hamel, Helputt lalu berlutut  
"Ada apa?" Tanya Helputt  
"Ada seorang perempuan yang mengaku Pangeran Chung Seiker" Kata prejurit tersebut  
"Bawa dia kemari" Kata Helputt  
"Laksanakan" Kata prajurit tersebut lalu pergi, setelah beberapa saat prajurit tersebut kembali sambil membawa Chung dan Elsword. Helputt pun terkejut melihat wanita muda tersebut sangat mirip dangan Chung dan mempunyai guardian stone dan melihat Elsword pemuda yang berhasil mengusir para demon dari Hamel dengan bantuan temannya.  
"Ayah" Kata Chung  
"Kau memang mirip anakku tapi setahuku anakku laki-laki" Kata Helputt  
"Mohon interupsi yang mulia, sebenarnya hal ini diakibatkan oleh obat seseorang bernama Joaquin" Kata Elsword  
"Alasan masuk akal. Tapi, apa kalian sampai menemuiku untuk hal ini?" Tanya Helputt  
"Sebenarnya Lurensia diserang virus seperti zombie" Kata Chung  
"Kukira ini hanya rumor, tapi karena kalian telah mengatakannya berarti rumor itu benar" Kata Helputt  
"Ya" Kata Chung  
"Baiklah. Menan! (saya gak tau itu nama siapa yang pasti supaya ada nama aja) perintahkan batalion utama untuk memakai armor lengakap dan pergi ke Lurensia." Perintah Helputt  
"Yang mulia, pasukan berangkat untuk menyerang atau menyelamatkan korban?" Tanya Menan  
"Kau ingat kerajaan kita kerajaan pelindung, kita bertarung bukan untuk menambah korban melainkan meminimalisir korban"  
"Siap laksanakan!" Kata Menan yang langsung pergi untuk memerintah pasukan

**Kota Hamel (12.57)  
**"Yang lainnya ada di mana?" Tanya Elsword  
"Enggak tau juga tuh" Kata Chung  
"Elsword, Chung!" Panggil Eve  
"Oh, Eve. Kamu tahu yang lain ada di mana?" Tanya Chung  
"Mereka semua pergi bersiap, sementara Elesis ke tempat Penensio. Tapi sebentar lagi juga balik lagi ke sini" Kata Eve  
"Kalau begitu saya akan ke kapal dulu untuk memberitahu bahwa Lurensia sedang terserang virus dan para penumpang dapat tertular" Kata Elsword lalu pergi  
**(13.03)  
**"Udah kumpul semua nih?" Tanya Elesis  
"Elsword?" Tanya Aisha  
"Dia udah duluan ke pelabuhan"  
"Ok, kita ke pelabuhan" Kata Raven dan kelompok manusia itu pun pergi

**Pelabuhan Velder (13.12)  
**"Gimana Els, lancar?" Tanya Rena  
"Berjalan baik, tetapi kita semua tidak dapat pergi ke Lurensia karena hal itu" Kata Elsword  
"Gimana nih?" Tanya Aisha  
"Oh iya. Pake kapal tentara aja" Kata Chung  
"Terus kapalnya dimana?" Tanya Rena  
"Kalo gak salah 40 meter ke utara" Kata Chung  
"Kalo 40 meter doang keliatan dari sini" Kata Raven, Chung pun facepalm

**Tengah Laut (14.01)  
**"Untung aja tadi masih ada kapalnya" Kata Ara  
"Ya" Kata Raven. Mereka pun terus menatap langit  
**(14.37)  
**"Oh, udah mau sampe" Kata Aisha  
"Lama juga" Kata Elesis  
Mereka pun turun di pelabuhan Velder dan pergi ke Velder Capital  
"Hebat banget nih Velder belum direnovasi juga" Kata Raven mengkritik Velder yang dari dulu mereka amankan sampe sekarang masih kebakaran. Beberapa saat setelah Raven berkata begitu sebuah benda yang besar terjatuh beberapa puluh meter di depan mereka, lantas mereka pun mendatangi benda tersebut. Mereka semua kaget bukan kepalang bahwa benda bessar yang jatuh itu adalah tak laindan tak bukan makhluk yang sudah tak asing lagi yaitu musuh mereka yang besar saat masih di Feita yang memilika badan besar yang kalo dilawan pake 250+ mp bakal roaring/ice blast, yang dulunya di tutorial itu satu-satunya musuh yang paling lemah karena 1 kali hit pake equipment polos juga mati yang, yang, yang *digampardigaplokdiarmagedonbladedilunabladediphantomsworddiplasmacutterdienergyspurtdiblazestepdiviolentattackdigungnirdicallofruindihypersonicstabdinucleardihellfiregatlingdijunkbreakdiheavenfistdigigastreamdicarpetbombingdicaladbolgofpaindichaoscannondimoonlightsla-UDAHWOI!*  
makhluk besar yang jatuh itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Berthe  
"Dafuq! Kenapa itu berthe bisa jatuh dari langit" kata Elsword  
"Hah! Els ngomongmu jadi lancar?!" Tanya Aisha  
"hah, oh iya bener. Heck yeah! Ngomongku jadi lancar lagi" Kata Elsword, tiba-tiba Berthe yang jatuh dari langit itu bangun lagi  
"Uwooo! Hebat banget tuh berthe, darahnya 120 bar kali ya?" Kata Add  
"D... dar... oi... SADAR OIIIII!" Kata Berthe, tiba-tiba Elsword pun tersadar dan langsung ke gampar sama si Raven  
"Dafuq, ngapain sih nampar gue?" Kata Elsword  
"Situ gak sadar-sardar dari tadi" Kata Chung  
"Tadi kan ada Berthe jatuh dari langit, kemana?" Tanya Elsword  
"Berthe jatuh dari langit ya udah kiamat" Kata Add  
"Kamu tidur sampe ngigau gitu" Kata Aisha  
"Tadi si Joaquin lempar bom tidur ya udah jadinya pada ketiduran semua" Kata Elesis  
"Oh, jadi tadi mimpi toh" Kata Elsword  
"Ya, udah ayo pulang aja si Els sampe miring gitu" Kata Rena, dan akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah mereka

**Cerita ini tamat XD**

Author : Tamat! Hore! Sekarang saya bisa main Elsword dan bikin game tanpa gangguan  
Elsword : Oh, jadi situ ga niat buat ni story  
Author : Yah, awalnya niat lama-lama gak. Makanya cerita selanjutnya mau buat oneshot aja XD.  
Raven : Mohon interupsi! saya ingin menuntut sang author karena telah membuat saya menjadi anak kecil di mimpinya elsword  
Sang Author gila ini pun digiring ke meja hijau  
Hakim Agung : Apakah anda tersangka Author terkutuk dari galaksi Andromeda  
Author : Ya, UUWWWOOOHHHH! Napa situ jadi hakim  
Author berteriak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hakim yang ternyata adalah Glaive  
Glaive : Soalnya aku bisa ngeliat masa lalu orang sama masa depan orang itu. Aku juga tau si Raven pernah ngompol di celana di mimpi Elsword  
Author : Oh iya yang mimpi kan Elsowrd harusnya Elsword yang jadi tersangka  
Akhirnya sidang tersebut menjadi kacau balau

Zephyre (OC saya) : Baiklah terima kasih sudah membaca (jujur aja saya sirik kalian semua bisa baca) dan mohon reviewnya


End file.
